Jungle urbaine
by Maldolwen
Summary: Après les événements de "pieds d'argile", les rues d'Ankh Morpork sont encombrées d'animaux divers et variés. Le guet et les mages vont-ils s'associer pour rétablir le calme dans la ville ? Gaspode va-t-il réussir à tirer son épingle du jeu ?


**Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fanfiction, écrite il y a longtemps, retravaillée il y a peu. J'écrirais peut-être la suite prochainement. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**J'ai placé les notes en fin de paragraphe pour vous éviter de longs aller retour sur la page.**

**Les personnages et lieux cités ici appartiennent à Terry Pratchett.**

Les récents incidents à la boucherie et à l'établissement des armoiries ont libérés nombre d'animaux dans les rue d'Ankh Morpork. La plupart étaient rentrés d'eux-mêmes mais certains avaient eu une soudaine envie de liberté, exacerbée par les cris : « Allez éparpillez-vous ! Vous laissez pas attraper ! »

Ce meneur n'est autre que Gaspode qui avait alors l'enthousiasme de M. Shoe clamant ses slogans dans les cimetières, et avec un meilleur résultat, puisqu'à défaut d'être convaincus et de vouloir monter une ferme sans humains où tous seraient égaux [1], ils fuyaient cette créature misérable, puante et bruyante. De toute façon Gaspode n'entendait pas être à égalité avec des moutons.

« Si je n'avais pas d'aussi mauvaises dents je vous attaquerais et vous boufferait comme le ferait un loup. » A cause de ses mauvaises dents justement, il espérait qu'un de ces imbéciles animaux de fermes [2] ferait une mauvaise rencontre, avec un petit bonus pour un gentil toutou.

[1] avant que les cochons n'ai une subite envie d'omelette du moins.

[2] les hippopotames des armoiries avaient été retrouvés perplexes devant l'Ankh

* * *

Quelques rues plus loin un cochon failli rentrer dans une jeune fille habillée de façon stricte et sérieuse. Devant la saleté de l'animal elle lui jeta un regard noir. Le cochon arriva à dévier sa trajectoire à la dernière seconde et Suzanne pu tranquillement continuer son chemin.

Elle arriva devant une maison des beaux quartiers. Elle ne vérifia pas l'adresse, ce n'était pas son genre. De plus elle voyait les autres candidates au poste de gouvernante s'enfuir devant un bœuf égaré. Elle fut engagée, évidement, et une servante vint à la porte avec ordre d'annoncer que le poste était pris. A défaut de candidates elle en informa un petit chien qui s'était arrêté là pour souffler. Elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu répondre « De toute façon les familles joyeuses c'est pas mon truc. » Mais les chiens ne parlent pas [3], et la porte d'entrée se referma d'un claquement, manquant de peu d'écraser la queue de Gaspode.

[3] de plus tout le monde sait qu'avoir un chien comme nourrice c'est un coup à laisser s'envoler les enfants par la fenêtre à la suite du premier freluquet en collants venu.

* * *

A l'UI Ridculle avait décroché son arbalète de compétition.

« - Enfin Archichancellier vous ne pouvait pas faire ça, ces animaux ont un propriétaire…

- Doyen, quand j'aurais besoin de votre avis je vous le demanderez ! Allez plutôt vous préparez à la battue avec les autres.

- Etes-vous sûr que c'est une pratique sans danger ?

- Non, répondit joyeusement l'Archichancellier. »

* * *

Dans l'antichambre de Vétérini, Vimaire souhaitait la mort du fabriquant de cette maudite horloge.

« -Entrez Vimaire

- Vous m'avez fait demander ?

- Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours des animaux dans les rues ?

- C'est que…

- Oui ?

- Ben ils ne se laissent pas attraper… »

Angua avait déclaré qu'elle n'était pas chien de berger, que c'était un spectacle à lui ouvrir l'appétit et qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de racheter tous ces jambons sur pattes à leurs propriétaires. Tous les agents qu'il avait mis sur cette affaire lui avaient fait le même rapport : quelqu'un leur donnait l'alerte. Evidement aucun d'eux n'avait vu qui.

« - Alors heureusement pour vous que l'Archichancellier s'est proposé de nous en débarrasser. Toutefois il a encore besoin de vous. Il faudra maintenir les gens en dehors des rues de Morpork demain après-midi pendant deux heures.

-Toutes les rues ?

-Oui. Ne me laissez pas vous retenir. »

Le choc du coup de pied de Vimaire sur le mur du couloir créa une petite vague dans la bouteille d'encre du Patricien. Vétérini la regarda en souriant.

* * *

« - Saucisses chaudes ! Les meilleures de la ville ! Une pour vous Commissaire Divisionnaire Vimaire ?

- Non merci, mais j'ai un service à vous demander.

- Un service ? Mais cette saucisse est un sacré service pour vos papilles et pour 2$ seulement ! Et parce que c'est vous je mets un supplément friture gratis. Et là je me tranche la gorge !

- Non, je voudrai que vous m'aidiez à vider les rues de Morpork quelques heures demain.

- Et comment je fais ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, vendez-leur vos plus mauvaises saucisses demain matin ! Offrez-en-leur ! Organisez une vente en dehors de la ville ! Débrouillez-vous, mais si ce n'est pas fait je vous envoie un agent pour vérifier l'origine de vos stocks !

- Du calme, bien sûr que je vais me débrouiller, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous… »

Pendant ce temps Gaspode avait réussi à détaler avec une saucisse.

* * *

Angua et Cherry s'étaient retrouvés devant un verre au bar des morts vivants.

« - Alors ce rendez-vous ? demanda Angua.

- Pas ce que j'espérais. C'en était encore une qui voulait des conseils sur le maquillage.

- Désolée… »

La vie sentimentale de Cherry était compliquée car si elle avait décidé de révéler sa féminité (une féminité avec une barbe et des chaussures en acier mais quand même), il n'y avait pas encore de nains pour crier haut et fort qu'ils sont des hommes, et surtout pas en s'affichant avec elle.

« - La prochaine fois amène moi qui te propose un rendez-vous, je pourrais te prévenir.

- J'oserai pas. C'est le droit de tout nain de déclarer ou non de quel sexe il est. »

Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. Cet endroit l'effrayait toujours et elle n'osait pas venir sans Angua.

« - C'est toujours mieux que celle de la dernière fois, lui rappela Angua. »

La dernière fois avait été particulière. En fait ça avait été le rendez-vous le plus proche d'une soirée romantique que Cherry ait vécu. Le nain en question lui avait même acheté un bouquet de fleurs ! La soirée avait été formidable. Cherry avait abandonné les tactiques de séduction naines [4] quand elle avait arrêté de sortir sans maquillage. Elle n'avait donc évité une surprise désagréable que grâce à l'honnêteté de son compagnon qui lui a avoué en fin de soirée être unE compagne. Cherry avait paniqué et avait annulé le second rendez-vous en prétendant devoir se laver la barbe.

Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais cette discrétion sur le sexe des nains permettait aussi aux couples de même sexe de vivre sans soulever de questions.

« - Finalement si tu pouvais juste être près de chez moi quand je sors avec quelqu'un et que tu me faisais un signe discret…

- Bravo tu as été promue détecteur de nains males, ahah, dit une petite voix qui semblait venir de sous la table.

- Tu as dit quelque chose Angua ?

- Non, non. Il faut y aller, c'est l'heure de retourner au poste. Pars devant je vais payer. »

[4] qui relèvent plus de l'enquête diplomatique que de la séduction à proprement parler.

* * *

Une fois Cherry partie, Angua sortit à son tour et une fois dans une ruelle se retourna pour faire face au chien miteux qui la suivait depuis l'auberge.

« -Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Gaspode s'arrêta et se mit à se gratter là où une tique vicieuse le prenait pour casse-croute.

« J'ai même pas le droit à un bonjour ? J'me suis dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide avec toutes ces bêtes dans les rues.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ?

- Je pourrais peut-être arriver à les regrouper quelque part… Mais tout travail mérite salaire.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre… »


End file.
